Yvan Bisschop
"If I give you the rights manhood wil be doomed. This is not only a sacrifice to the ones I love but to the ones that watch every episode of Doctor Who just to make it better. If I am to die then let it be for a good cause." - Yvan Bisschop while being tortured by the 12 year old girls. Yvan Bisschop is without a doubt the most sexiest human being to have ever walked this planet. I mean he's so cute. But aside from that he's also a great actor, writer and comedian. He's also Maurice's only friend. Early Life On 26th of April 2002 a gorgeous angel by the name of Yvan Bisschop came from heaven with the mission to stop shitty writing. 2 months later Maurice Jonkers was born. The 2 would end up being arch enemies. Teen Life At the age of 11 he met Maurice Jonkers when he was doing a play. He was still in development so he dubed himself as asexual. Maurice tried to convince him that he's hetero but Yvan wasn't ready for a gf yet. The 2 were seperated for 2 years then they we're reunited for Room Radio where Yvan was the gaming master. They later went to Greek Mythology and even Mars. Though they techincally are enemies they still Skype everyday. In High School Yvan wasn't really that populair but he had enough friends to survive trough 4 years. In the acting department Yvan was on fire. Around the time he was 16 he starred in such classics like: Het Vrije Woord, Aan Tafel, The Tree of Us and of course The GOATest of all GOATs The Totally canon :Live. And I think it's safe to say that unlike Maurice his acting days are far from over. And of course while doing all of that Yvan also needs to furfill his purpose by stopping shitty writing. He wrote such classics as LazyWhoBob, Closest Friends, Closest Friends 10 Jaar Later. Why Yvan is our Lord and Savior He got casted as The 14th Doctor after Jodie Whittaker thought she was to hip for this show and ragequited life. He wrote and starred in 2 seasons which were GOAT and top level canon. Then during his 3rd season the show got cancelled and when it returned Yvan was replaced by The God Awful creator Maurice Jonkers. He got the show cancelled 252 times which ended in his beheading. Yvan returned to write for the 16th Doctor but then The 12 year old fan girls caught him and tortured him because they wanted to rule the show. Tortured and Murderd The 12 year olds felt that there was enough evidence to torture Yvan to "obtain the rights for Doctor Who." The attempt to obtain the rights happend on 13th of May 2020. The night before, Yvan had no supper. He should have undressed down to his underwear. First he got the shin screws. His arms were tied to his back by the executioner Stefen Carol, and a weight of 50 pounds was hung from each fat toe. Then he was hoisted up on his arms with the help of pulleys. When he hung, Maurice Jonkers came in for the first time to convince him. Then he was swung back and forth. Then he was laid on the rack, bound with a thin rope full of knots, and his head was placed between four pens. The torture took 3.5 hours. Then they just killed him. Yvan still wouldn't give away the rights. What a hero. Reincarnation Though defeititly dead Yvan decided to come back to life (he stood by the gate of heaven and sang) to play Aernout Koffij in the reboot of the most canon show ever. Alongside Maurice Jonkers playing Bertram Bierenbroodspot, Nina Hol playing Lidwientje Walg en Frank Lammers playing Hildebrandt Brom. It was a successfull and GOAT reboot and then The BBC Cancelled Doctor Who and just putted this on. Yvan and Harrie Geelen went on to become the dominant writers for The BBC and everyone lived happeliy ever after. Trivia Did you know that Yvan was asexual once in his life. Yvan is the stephbrother and very good friends with Harmony Gangster. Thanks to the reincarnation Yvan is immortal and killed The 12 year olds. He also played Hans Burgdorf in Doki Doki (a literature club) Yvan has a wife, daughter and sun and lives in Herxen.